Kiss It Better
by FablesRomantic
Summary: Something I whipped up while listening to Kiss It Better by Rihanna on repeat. Both characters are 18 and have the rights to make their own choices on who they bang, he-yo! Tiny Rick and Morty get high and hot and heavy in space. Cover art by as it pretty much inspired this!
"Go Morty, go!" Tiny Rick commanded as the portal opened, and he hastily pushed the young man through, desperate to escape the danger behind them. Rick was bruised and bloodied, but Morty, his grandson, had copped a larger share of the fight. Rick hadn't anticipated the purchasing of his favourite alien weed to go down so badly, as he was a usual customer and everything went smooth – but this time was different; this time Morty had wanted to go with him. Tiny Rick was back, and Morty simply wanted to come with him to get some dope- but in space, anything can happen.

"Ugh! Mo-OUUH-orty!" Rick groaned, dusting off his lab-coat, scooping the boy in his arms and placing him in a careful position, noticing the large cut on his arm. He must have scraped his forearm on something in the hustle. The garage fell silent as the portal closed behind them. Morty had gathered un-wanted attention from one of the other customers in the dealers bungalow; the alien assumed Morty was some sort of under-age prostitute, unsure of why and positive of no, Rick had refused to give his beloved grandson away as a sex worker, and things went south, fast. Rick didn't bother with the usual 'I told you so,' or the 'Morty, now do you understand why I go alone?' as he could see his grandson was in a lot of pain and discomfort, and the usual derogatory could be spared, for now.

"Jeez... Ooh… wow. Rick," Morty paused to wince as Rick steadily applied some disinfectant and a bandage he snatched out of the garage shelving, to prevent any nasties entering his wound, "Thanks, Rick, I-I-I… I didn't mean for that to happen." Rick grunted, "Nor did I Morty, we got lucky, n-OUUHR-mally those guys aren't up front about their disagreements, they take the whole, five years, dow-down the track method, revenge type deal." Rick bit through the last bit of bandaging tape, and checked to make sure it wasn't too tight of Morty's forearm. It wasn't often that Rick would show genuine concern for Morty, and this type of kindness and caring behaviour from Rick was confusing and intriguing. It was no surprise that Morty, a lonely, socially awkward teenager, paired up with his intelligent, charming and somewhat attractive grandfather, would conjure up some sort of feelings for him. Thrown in to tight situations, life threatening ones – and experiencing most of his adolescence in the forefront of adventure and confronting situations with his grandfather made Morty and Rick have a strong bond. But it was only in the last couple of month that Rick and Morty had some awkward and indifferent questions about how they really felt about one another. Tiny Rick came back every now and then when Rick felt bored or sore, and Morty enjoyed the bundle of energy and freshness he brought to the table. This time was no different, he still looked at Rick in a different light now.

Morty, now old enough and exposed to some of the most challenging things a young man should ever see, knew that the little pangs in his heart and whenever his face reddened weren't just socially awkward reactions – there was something going on.

It was moments like this; Rick all up in Morty's personal space, genuinely caring about him and taking care of him, that Morty felt most vulnerable to these feelings. He felt as if he should say something… Isn't that the right thing to do? Telling the truth is in Morty's moral code, but is this something he should bring up now? At all? Ever?

"Rick…" Morty started, Rick's gaze met his. Rick expected Morty to gripe about his pain or simply complain about the whole situation, so his expression was nothing short of concerned. "Oh… uh-h-h jeez…"Morty tugged gently at the new bandage, fiddling, stalling for time, for something to stop him telling Rick how badly he wanted to kiss him right now.

Rick, being a genius, and well aware of what Morty was trying, and failing at conversing to him, sat there, waiting for Morty to speak in his own words, and tell him what he already knew. "Uh…Mm..Ri-ick. You k-know what, never mind." Morty trailed off. Rick didn't probe any further, for the best, now wasn't the time, nope, definitely not the time.

"How does it feel?" Rick questioned.

Morty blushed, "Wha-at, um, uh." Rick rolled his eyes. "The bandage, is it okay, does it ne-OUGH-ed adjusting?" He took a mouthful of his flask and offered it to Morty, "Screw it, this would probably help more." Morty reached his left hand out, taking the silver flask and taking a whiff of the contents. He screwed up his nose and Rick chuckled. "No-no thanks, jeez…" Morty gagged. Whatever was in that silver flask was potent, and the effects of it would be wasted on Morty, one or two sips and it would knock him off his feet. He barely understood how Rick could keep drinking and stay standing. _Alchoholics._ He smiled internally. "Haha! Hooooooo-shit!" Rick cheered, holding up a baggy of purple looking weed, "I got wa-aaaaay more than I asked for, shit son, let's get wrecked, Morty! Come on, this is the best shit, babe-baby!" Morty's stomach tickled inside when Rick stuttered that word. He knew it was a mistake but pet names and being called babe are still fresh to him. Jessica never worked out, and his loneliness caught everything Rick misspoke and turned it his way. He felt his cheeks redden, completely oblivious to what Rick had even said. Doe eyed and dopey looking, Morty let out a little 'huh?' and Rick swung an arm around his neck, pulling him close to take a look at the baggy of alien weed. "Lo-OUUUH-ok, I know you're injured, and you'll probably object, but Morty, this stuff is-" To Rick's delight, Morty cut him off.

"I'll do it, Rick."

Tiny Rick decided it was safer for the both of them if they smoked the weed in the depths of space, just out of Earth's reach, but definitely far enough away from Beth and Jerry. _Oh hey Rick, smoking weed with our grandson in OUR garage in OUR house? Totally fine!_ The scenario played sarcastically in Rick's head.

Stopping the spaceship in a thicket of space, green and purple nebulas and space clouds in the distance, Rick pulled out his rolling paper and lathered it in his favourite weed. Chucking excitedly, Rick took the first couple of puffs, blowing purple and blue rings in front of him. "Th-OUUH-the best, dawg." Rick insisted, handing the toke to Morty, who held it so poorly and inexperienced that Rick had to put his hands on his to readjust it. "Don't break it, jeez…" Rick snorted.

"Oh dawg, hit it." Rick commanded, watching his grandson inhale the weed carefully, slowly.  
"Now, hold it in for a bit, and exhale, sl-OOU-owly." Rick instructed, watching Morty exhale the weed, into clouds of bluey purple. "Ye-aaah, that's the spot." Rick murmured as he shifted down in his seat beside Morty, who also relaxed, letting the drugs calm him. His arm started to ache, _ow…_ the cut felt like it was throbbing. "Ow, jeez… ow!" Morty exclaimed, gritting his teeth. "Here, let me have a look at it Mo-OUH-rty." Morty handed his arm to Rick, who slowly unravelled the bandage. His pupils dilated, but his eyes fixed expertly on the cut on Morty's arm. "Hm… well, that expl-OUGH-ains why your arm hurts all of a sudden." Rick pulled a pair of tweezers out of the glove box, and carefully inched a small piece of metal out of Morty's arm. "Ow..ow-ow…" Morty protested. The wound started bleeding as Rick disturbed the flesh by removing the debris. "Ugh…Morty pass me that pack behind your seat." Morty reached his left arm over and retrieved the pack, containing equipment to stitch the vessel Rick had nicked by pulled out the metal. Morty was no stranger to being stitched up by Rick, it happened often, as their escapades often let down the road of injuries.

"How do you feel Morty?" Rick asked, the weed hanging densely in the air. "B-better, thanks Rick…" he stared down at the wound, he bit his lip, the scar wouldn't be that bad, but it still stung.  
Rick chuckled nervously, "It'll be fine," he paused, looking intensely at the wound, his thumb gently running over Morty's forearm. He slowly leant down. "Babe, do you want me to kiss it better?"

His gaze soft and loving, Rick looked up at Morty, whose heart was about to explode out of his chest like a chest-burster. This was so sudden, so unexpected.  
"R-Rick?" Morty questioned, his breath hitched as Rick gently laid his lips against Morty's sore flesh. Laying a sweet peck on his skin, he tingled from Rick's hot breath. As soon as he had done that, he moved up and cupped Morty's face with one hand, and kissed him. Gentle at first, testing the waters, Rick was figuring out if Morty was willing to do this. The sexual tension was too thick, and his lips were the knife he was using to cut through it. The two broke apart, "Rick, I, uh, oh… jeez, isn't this like, illegal!? Wrong?! We shouldn't… should we-" Rick just smiled softly, "Don't think about it." He whispered against Morty's neck, whose skin bubbled at the feeling. Morty gently placed an arm around Rick's waist, pulling him into his lap, completely ignoring that sharp sting of his wound. He had been waiting for this for way too long, and he was desperate. Rick tangled his fingers through Morty's soft brown hair, holding him close and kissing deep into him. He paused, kissing the tender flesh along Morty's collarbone and neck, and gently licking and sucking the skin on his throat. Morty made the most pleasing sounds Rick had ever heard, and Morty grabbed the toke, taking in a deep inhale of the potent drug and exhaling it towards Rick, who kissed him, sharing half the breath of weed between them.  
Rick's voice cut the silence, aside from their panting and kissing of course, "Morty, do you wanna?"

His eye's showed no remorse, no conflict of the idea of having intercourse with his grandson. Just dilated pupils filled with lust and love, and the intense stare panged something in Morty's heart.

Rick and Morty one hundred years, and no one could tell them otherwise.

Morty responded with a deep kiss and gently rubbed his palm against Rick's growing erection.

Rick groaned in appreciation, not speaking a word, just rutting into Morty's hand. Morty took this as a good sign, and put his hands at the base of Rick's shirt and coat, pulling them off over his head in one motion. Morty ran his hands absentmindedly over Rick's chest and sides, as he kissed him passionately, his tongue gently entangling with his at every motion. Morty broke apart to kiss Tiny Rick along his neck and jaw, enjoying the soft skin, and the way Rick reacted as he did so aroused him even more. Rick pawed at Morty's jeans, fingering the button until it unbuttoned, and unzipping his grandsons jeans. Morty shuffled out of his pants, and started to undo Rick's. In their underwear, and Rick, now completely shirtless, the two young men rubbed against each other in the dense purple smoke. Morty gave in to his desperation, and pulled his cock free. He was so painfully hard, he needed something. Rick, eyes closed and focused on kissing, didn't notice what Morty had exposed. In his absentminded grabbing, he grabbed a hold of Morty down below. Rick's eyes opened quickly, breaking free from his kiss with Morty, breathy and lustful, he kissed Morty's neck, "Just couldn't wait could you?"  
Morty squirmed; the feeling of Rick holding him finally was new and fucking wonderful. "Are you sure we should keep going?" Rick puffed, realizing they may have rushed, and the influence of the weed may have sped them even more than they may have anticipated. "God, y-yes!"

Morty grabbed Rick and spun him into the driver's seat, the spaceship swaying cautiously. Morty straddled over Tiny Rick, and pulled his cock free. Rick had a nice wisp of man scaped blue hair above his cock. Morty blushed and lustfully rubbed his bare cock against Rick's, slowly at first, the new feeling was wondrous and he was careful; not wanting to blow too early. Rick had slipped a hand onto Morty's bare ass, and gently prodded his asshole with a careful finger. Morty moaned deliciously, wanting more. Rick put two fingers to his mouth and sucked them, getting them nice and wet. He rubbed circles around his partner's tight hole, easing one in gently. Morty drooled over Rick's shoulder as he sat himself down in Rick's lap, enjoying being played with. Their two cocks touched as all focus was on Rick, gently playing with Morty's now-wet little hole. "Ohh-yes…" Morty kissed Rick's shoulder. Red-faced and enjoying the feeling of a wet, warm finger inside of him, Morty kissed and sucked Rick's neck.

It wasn't long before Morty felt the need for more. "Rick… I want you." Rick kissed him hard, and grabbed his hard cock and pressed it to Morty's hole. Pre-cum lathered up Morty's entrance, and Rick gently started to push his cock inside of him. Rick gently hilted inside of Morty, and rubbed the teen's cock with his free hand. "H-ooh…Jeez, Rick." Morty swooned, feeling full and heavy. Morty was close already, feeling full, and the quick, lazy stroke from Rick was enough to tip him.

"Hu-ohhh! Rick!" Morty moaned into Rick's neck, as he ejaculated over Rick's chest, his anus convulsing in orgasm. Rick groaned, muffling his mouth in Morty's soft hair. Rick began a steady pace, thrusting gently into Morty's no-longer-virgin hole. In his old body, Rick would have lasted longer, but Tiny Rick was fresh and young, and within a few good thrusts, he came inside Morty.

The two young bodies were sweaty and heavy with lust. Face to face, Morty kissed Rick hard. "Thank you…" he whispered into Rick's ear. High and glowing from such a wonderful orgasm, Rick nibbled Morty's earlobe and whispered back, "Love you too."


End file.
